


Closure

by Apollo_and_Athena



Series: Wherever we may roam [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, road trip fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo_and_Athena/pseuds/Apollo_and_Athena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one's personal.  Happened to me after I lost my mom in a car accident.  Hope you enjoyed it.</p></blockquote>





	Closure

_Oliver suddenly awakens, as if he were snapping out of a daydream. He quickly recognizes the place, he’s at Big Belly Burger eating a Belly Buster combo. The sounds, the smells, it all seems so real. He looks to his left, and there sits Moira. She’s all dressed up, enjoying her combo. He realizes that he too is dressed up. It makes sense now, this is a dream. It’s what he and his mother did after he had to skip out on dinner with the Bowens._

_This is strange though because every other time he’s realized he was in a dream, he wakes up immediately. This time, however, he remains. Suddenly, he feels the eyes of his mother looking at him but she isn’t saying anything. She is just looking at him with love and pride. Without hesitation he begins speaking._

O: Hi mom. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen or been able to talk to you. It’s been so difficult lately and I miss being able to come to you for advice. I know we’ve had our differences about some of the things you’ve done, some of the secrets you’ve kept. But I’d give just about anything to still have you a part of our lives today. 

I love you and miss you so much. I see your strength everyday when I look at Thea. She is so much like you, it’s scary. She’s definitely the best of all of us Queens and you had a lot to do with that. I know it was difficult for you when dad and I were gone but you pushed forward and kept a stable home for Thea. I’ll never agree with some of the methods you used to protect us but I know that your heart was in the right place. (Laughs) I’ve even had to go to some extremes to protect the ones that I love so I can relate a little. 

Speaking of the ones I love, I love Felicity Smoak. Eventually I think you two would’ve gotten along. I wasn’t too thrilled with the way you threatened her though. But she’s different from any woman I’ve known. She’s funny, brilliant, beautiful, and sees the best in people…even me. She challenges me to be better and I want to be better for her. I honestly feel as if I don’t deserve her. She tells me that I’m being ridiculous, as I’m sure you would too. Our path to where we are has been a difficult one, mostly due to my stubbornness. But luckily she’s just as stubborn. I can’t deny her anything and, most importantly, don’t want to deny her anything. I never thought I’d feel this way about anyone. I once told her that I absolutely sure about two things in my life but now I’m sure of three things. 

1\. I’d do whatever it takes to protect Thea.  
2\. I love her.  
3\. I am going to spend the rest of my life with her.

I’m sorry that my past is the reason that you’re no longer here. That I wasn’t strong enough to do what was necessary to prevent it. I never hated you at all. I may have been angry but I always loved you. There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t think of you. I miss you so much mom and I’m sorry that I wasn’t a better son.

_Moira gently rubs the back of Oliver’s head and suddenly he’s awake. He recognizes the room as the one he and Felicity rented in Reno. Everything coming to focus in the darkness, he sees a pair of blue eyes looking at him with concern. He sits up and swings his feet over the side of the bed and places his head in his hands. He’s crying and it feels like he’s been crying for a while. He feels a pair of arms snake around his waist and a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades. Felicity gently rests her head on his back._

F: Oliver? Are you ok? You were crying in your sleep. Do you want to talk about it? 

O: (Takes deep breath) yes. I believe I just got to say goodbye to my mom. 

_Felicity eases herself around him, sitting in his lap with her hands cupping his jaw. She gently kisses his forehead and looks deep into his eyes._

F: Do you need me to get you anything? 

O: No, I just need you right here with me…the way you’ve always been. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one's personal. Happened to me after I lost my mom in a car accident. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
